


As He Lay Sleeping

by TheForbiddenFruit



Series: Obsession [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, Intersex Iruka, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Umino Iruka, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForbiddenFruit/pseuds/TheForbiddenFruit
Summary: Kakashi comes home from a mission wired, looking for release.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Obsession [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893184
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	As He Lay Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story has underage sex between an adult (20y Kakashi) and a minor (14y Iruka). I've tagged all the relevant stuff. So if any of it is not your cup of tea, then you probably shouldn't be here.

It was incredibly late when Kakashi returned home. His latest mission ended up a shit show, and it had left him tense and had him jumping at shadows. He wouldn’t be able to sleep, the quietest sound would have him restless in bed and lying awake for hours.

Sex always helped to release the tension, but Iruka wanted nothing to do with him. Kakashi had thought they had made some progress, but Iruka still refused to sleep in the same bed as him, let alone the same room.

His spirited mate was the star of all his dreams and fantasies over the last twelve days. There wasn’t much else to do besides reading or imagine himself balls deep in Iruka’s tight pussy. He nearly jacked his dick off thinking about his pretty omega, wet and crying out for his knot. Kakashi’s pants grew tight just thinking about it.

Kakashi had missed Iruka a lot.

That feeling was what prompted Kakashi to enter the kid’s bedroom.

Iruka was sound asleep, his body covered by a single thin sheet. It was a warm summer evening, the door to the courtyard was partially opened, allowing moonlight to pour in and illuminate the bed.

His mate was stunning, but Kakashi found that he looked even more so as he slept. Iruka looked carefree and comfortable, two things Kakashi sorely wished the teen could be with him.

Kakashi approached the bed and pulled the sheet down, revealing the rest of Iruka, who slept in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Kakashi would do anything for Iruka to sleep in the lingerie he had bought. Iruka had looked so damn beautiful in the outfit. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

Iruka’s mouth was lax, his lips and cheek were shiny with drool. Kakashi was tempted to stick a couple of fingers in there or maybe his cock, letting them rest against the omega’s tongue. He would look good with a cock in his mouth - it would be exciting to fuck Iruka awake like that. Kakashi would climax, cock pulsing thick shots of cum into Iruka’s mouth. The omega would gag and sputter awake, jerking away from the intrusion and getting his face covered in cum for the trouble.

 _What a delightful image,_ Kakashi thought and shivered with pleasure.

Kakashi reached out and gently combed his fingers through the loose strands of Iruka’s hair but didn’t linger. His fingers trailed down the kid’s chest, to his exposed midriff where he dared to dip his fingers beneath Iruka’s shirt. He dragged them upward, bunching the shirt up as he went to reveal even more dark skin. Kakashi rubbed the pad of a finger across one dusky nipple, enjoying the way it firmed up under his touch. Iruka was so sensitive and so easy to manipulate while he was unconscious.

Kakashi bit his lip as he palmed his cock through his pants with his other hand.

He wanted more.

Kakashi got onto the bed - it gave a faint creak under the additional weight. He stilled, watching Iruka. After a moment of no wakeful movement, Kakashi settled himself next to Iruka’s legs.

Kakashi carefully peeled Iruka’s boxers down his legs and when they were safely off, he rested his fingers on Iruka’s bare thigh and slid them upward across sleep-warmed skin. His hand hovered over Iruka’s genitals before he grew brave and petted the pretty cock nestled in dark pubic hair. Kakashi observed Iruka’s face intently, looking for any sign that the kid had woken up; but he remained asleep, and so Kakashi wrapped his fingers around Iruka and began stroking his flaccid cock while he occasionally rolled the boy’s testicles in the palm of his other hand. It didn’t take long for Iruka to become erect.

As amazing as the thick little cock felt in his hand, Kakashi imagined that it would feel just as good in his mouth. Reluctantly, Kakashi let go of the cock and parted the boy’s legs, settling himself on his stomach in between them; his legs partially hung off the end of the bed.

Kakashi tugged Iruka's cock a few more times and then leaned down, swallowing his mate to the root. His eyes snapped to Iruka’s face when a breathy noise broke through the tense silence and Iruka shifted his hips, humping into Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi softly moaned, sucking Iruka’s little dick harder. He had dreamed of giving Iruka a blowjob for weeks now - wanted to see the kids face pinch with pleasure as Kakashi drank his cum down like it was the world’s most expensive sake.

He let his fingers roam further down, where he prodded at Iruka’s vaginal slit. He dipped a finger between the lips, finding the slippery wetness of the kid’s slick starting to leak out. Kakashi ran a couple of fingers through it and smeared it around the outside.

Kakashi ground his hips into the mattress, wanting to fuck his mate so bad - wanted to knot him. He had a dire need to fuck Iruka like this a few times, to fill him up, and get him sticky. Have him awaken to a knot still swollen within him. Kakashi could already see what an offended and flustered mess his mate would be.

Iruka couldn’t do anything about it if he wanted to, since he was asleep.

Kakashi let Iruka’s dick slip out of his mouth with a muted pop and then he pushed Iruka’s legs open wider so he could mouth at Iruka’s cunt. He gave the pussy lips a firm lick, and then another. He dug his tongue past the lips and into the tight little hole, enjoying the taste of him as he fucked his little omega open with his tongue, pulling more sleepy whimpers from his sinful mouth.

As Kakashi tongue-fucked Iruka, he shoved two fingers in along his tongue. He wiggled them into the hot velvet of Iruka’s pliant body, searching diligently for the gland that made Iruka howl with pleasure the last time he fingerfucked him to orgasm. A little rub there, a crook of his finger there and…

Iruka moaned in his sleep, his loudest noise yet. His cock twitched and squirted thin ribbons of milky cum onto his bare stomach.

Kakashi moved away from Iruka’s sloppy pussy to view his handy work. Iruka could make a mess even in his sleep. Like the gentleman alpha that he was, Kakashi crawled up his mate’s sleeping form and lapped at the mess.

The first lick of cum was magic. Kakashi hadn’t gotten the chance to taste Iruka like this the previous times he had fucked the kid. So Kakashi savored every salty lick and committed Iruka’s taste to memory. He enjoyed the way the kid’s abdominals fluttered beneath his tongue.

When Iruka was clean, Kakashi sat back on his haunches. His mate looked debauched laid out like he was. Unable to contain himself any longer, Kakashi quickly stripped naked. He needed to be inside Iruka _now._

He had no lube on hand, so he lifted Iruka at a slight angle to rub his cock between Iruka’s pussy lips to get himself wet first. Iruka was so wet now that he orgasmed.

Kakashi lowered Iruka, settling the omega’s legs on his thighs, and lined himself up with Iruka’s hole then slowly pushed his way in. He had to stifle a long dirty moan as he flexed his hips, dragging his cock in and out of Iruka. He tried to be as careful as he could, making sure not to jerk the kid around too much. It t was a difficult task when all he wanted to do was fuck him hard and fast.

Fucking Iruka during the kid’s heat had ruined Kakashi. The omega was so needy and vocal despite his protests - taking everything Kakashi gave him. By the final hours of his heat, Iruka had been fucked so raw he begged for Kakashi to stop. Lightly running a finger along the swollen lips and against the tender rim made him sob.

Fucking Iruka, while he was asleep, offered a whole new experience Kakashi never knew he needed. There was no defiance, he could direct his omega how he wanted. The rush he felt knowing that at any moment Iruka could wake up was heady. He wanted this moment to last forever, but at the same time, he wanted to watch Iruka wake up and realize that there was nothing he could do about it until Kakashi finished using him as a cock sleeve.

Eventually, he would be a cock sleeve with a fertile womb.

He leaned down and suckled at Iruka’s puckered nipples as he fantasized about fucking Iruka on his sixteenth birthday - trying to impregnate him.

Kakashi would fuck him while Iruka was asleep so that he wouldn’t be able to fight. And just as Kakashi was about to knot Iruka, he’d wake up. Iruka would beg him to stop, but Kakashi wouldn’t relent. He was the alpha, and as his mate, Iruka was obligated to bear his children. He’d fuck Iruka harder as he watched the tears begin to fall, loudly bawling as Kakashi’s knot sealed them together and kept all that cum in him. Kakashi would repeatedly fuck Iruka until his seed took. He would confine the kid to his bed until his belly began to swell with his pup. Iruka would be his little cum slut.

Kakashi’s climax blindsided him, he fucked into Iruka a little harder than he meant to as he shot his load into his mate’s tight heat, knot getting stuck where it rightfully belonged. Iruka’s brows pinched together as he mewled sleepily, mumbling something Kakashi couldn’t quite hear, then went silent again.

Kakashi fell forward, dropping onto his forearms and bracketing Iruka’s unconscious body, gasping for air. He’d never come so hard in his entire life. The tension that had built up within him dissipated as he basked in the afterglow. He leaned down and nuzzled his face against Iruka’s chin and then down into the fragrant skin of his neck. Iruka’s scent was muzzy with sleep, but Kakashi detected faint notes of contentment and love. He knew better to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but wonder what Iruka was dreaming about.

Carefully Kakashi rolled on to his back, mindful that they were still connected, and settled Iruka on top of him. He ran his hands down along Iruka’s spine as his mate snuffled and cuddled into him.

He’d rest for a bit, clean Iruka up, and then leave. It would be like he was never there.

But Kakashi couldn’t account for how quickly and how deeply he’d fall asleep.

* * *

A sharp pain jerked Kakashi to full wakefulness. He immediately registered that he was in bed, and had his arms wrapped around a naked Iruka laying on top of him.

A very awake and pissed off naked Iruka.

“I fucking _hate_ you, Kakashi!” Iruka seethed, tears spilling over and down his face. His scent was sour with shame and anger.

It made Kakashi shiver with arousal.

He felt his cock stir - morning erection stiffening up. That's when Kakashi realized that he was still buried in Iruka’s pussy.

Kakashi swiftly rolled them over. He captured the omega’s flailing arms and pinned them above his head. Iruka squawked in surprise and began to struggle. Kakashi shifted, half kneeling and half laying on Iruka to keep him from escaping. Iruka’s bottom was nestled into the cradle of his pelvis, legs positioned under Iruka’s thighs to force them to angle upward. Iruka could do nothing except wiggle and grunt as Kakashi began to shallowly fuck him.

“S-Stop!” Iruka yelled.

“No.”

Iruka strained against Kakashi’s hold on his hands. “Why do you keep doing stuff like this?”

“Why do you keep pushing me away, Iruka?” Kakashi shot back, rocking harder into him.

Iruka broke down into miserable sobs. “B-Because- “

“Because why?” Kakashi urged. He needed to know what Iruka was thinking.

“Because I h-hate that I like you! I don’t want to l-like having sex with you!” Iruka wailed his confession.

Kakashi froze and eyes widened.

Iruka _liked_ him.

Iruka _liked_ having sex with him.

As much joy as brought him to hear Iruka’s confession, it was also heartbreaking.

Kakashi let go of Iruka’s hands and cradled his head, threading his fingers into Iruka’s hair and combing through it soothingly.

Iruka shuddered and hiccoughed, adjusting his arms awkwardly until he crossed them protectively over his chest.

Kakashi sighed, untangling his hand from Iruka’s hair to wipe the tears away from his mate’s ruddy face.

“Am I really so hard to like?” Kakashi asked, smiling ruefully.

Iruka bit his lip and shrugged, looking anywhere but Kakashi.

“I know I haven’t exactly gone about this the right way,” Kakashi admitted, fighting past the lump in this throat. “It hasn’t exactly been fair to you- ” Iruka scoffed at that, but Kakashi plowed on, “ -If I could go back and do things a little differently, I would, but I don’t regret the outcome.”

Iruka turned his head and looked at him warily. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you belong to me, and I belong to you. We’re mates, Iruka, and I would really like it if you gave us a chance. Please stop pushing me away.” Kakashi pleaded.

Iruka stared at him silently, to the point where Kakashi was uncomfortable enough to squirm. He knew that whatever Iruka might say next would decide the fate of their odd relationship, but Kakashi wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the words. He didn’t know what he would do if Iruka rejected him.

After a pregnant pause, Iruka took a deep breath and exhaled. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Kakashi rasped.

Iruka nodded and unfurled his arms, snaking them up and around Kakashi’s neck. His scent changed too - it smelled of sweet, timid approval.

Kakashi released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Relief poured out of him in thick waves, overpowering his scent.

“I want to hear you say it. Wanna hear you say you like me.” Kakashi exhaled shakily, voice cracking with emotion. He needed to hear Iruka say it.

“I like you, Kakashi.”

“How much?” Kakashi eagerly pressed.

“A lot.” Iruka bit his lip, suddenly turning shy. “I really like it when we’re together. I-I missed you when you were gone.”

Iruka’s warm acceptance spread itself through Kakashi’s body, making his blood sing.

“Can I kiss you?” Kakashi asked, smiling down at his cute little mate.

Iruka nodded, tightening his arms around Kakashi’s neck in anticipation.

He leaned down, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his lips against Iruka’s in a sweet kiss. Iruka parted his lips and his tongue darted out to lick the seam of Kakashi’s lips, making Kakashi tremble. He opened his mouth, allowing his mate to lick him open. While Iruka still kissed with some inexperience, Kakashi wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world. He moaned and shifted his hips forward, drawing a piercing whine from Iruka and forcing him to break the kiss.

“Kashi- ” Iruka gasped and wrapped his legs tightly around Kakashi’s back.

Kakashi smirked, “What is it?”

“I want - could you...” Iruka stuttered, uncertain about asking for what he wanted.

Taking pity on the kid, Kakashi said, “Do you want me to finish what I started, Iruka-chan?”

“Yes, please,” Iruka begged.

Kakashi kissed Iruka’s forehead and relaxed his position, shifting his weight so that he wasn’t pinning Iruka to the bed. Then he rolled his hips forward. Iruka made a pleased sound as he slipped his fingers into Kakashi’s hair, tugging at the captured strands and making Kakashi’s hips stutter, forcing him to thrust harder.

Kakashi kept a lazy pace, occasionally drawing out long moans from his little mate with a series of intense thrusts. When his knot began to catch at the rim of Iruka’s pussy, Kakashi pulled out of him and tried to straighten up.

“Why did you stop?” Iruka complained, keeping tight hold of Kakashi’s hair.

Kakashi snickered, pecking Iruka on the lips. “You’ll thank me later when we aren’t cramping up.”

Iruka pouted but let Kakashi go.

Kakashi rolled Iruka to his side and settled in behind him, propping up his leg and draping one of Iruka’s legs over it. He guided himself to Iruka’s wet hole and thrust into him again with one sharp movement.

“Kakashi!” Iruka shrieked.

“See?” Kakashi said, gripping Iruka’s hip tightly as he resumed fucking him, this time at a faster pace. “Isn’t this better?”

“Nnnnngh!” Iruka’s answered with unintelligible and needy sounds, toes curling in unimaginable pleasure as he jerked his cock in time with Kakashi’s movements.

Kakashi reached around and batted Iruka’s hand away from his cock, replacing it with his. A few more quick tugs and Iruka was convulsing against him, cum erupting from his little cock in thin strings.

It wasn’t much longer until Kakashi shoved his knot fully into Iruka, his orgasm ripping through him. Iruka wilted against him as his pulse thundered in his ears. The force of his orgasm left Kakashi feeling dizzy and he closed his eyes to stop the world from spinning as Iruka’s inner muscles milked him.

He was nearly asleep when Iruka broke the silence following their climax.

“Kakashi?”

“Mmmm?” Kakashi hummed drowsily and draped an arm across Iruka’s chest, hand resting over his mate’s heart.

There was a pause and then Iruka’s said, “I’m not ready to be a mom.”

Kakashi snorted, tightening his arm around Iruka. “Were you worried about that this whole time?”

He felt Iruka nod against his chest.

Kakashi loved the idea of impregnating Iruka - especially without his consent - and everything else that entailed, but even he wasn’t _that_ cruel. Maybe down the line, once Iruka felt more comfortable and after they discussed it, they could roleplay some of those fantasies Kakashi had.

“We can cross that bridge when you’re ready, Iruka,” Kakashi reassured him, stroking his chest. “I was never going to make you do that.”

“Thank you,” Iruka murmured and covered Kakashi’s hand with his.

“You and I sleeping in the same bed is non-negotiable though,” Kakashi added with a playful nip to Iruka’s ear.

Iruka giggled and pinched his hand.

“Kakashi?”

“Hm?”

“I really, _really_ like you.”

“And I really, really like you, Iruka.” Kakashi laughed.


End file.
